Words unsaid
by Areoblue
Summary: Five years passed since they had said goodbye. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but thanks to his inflated ego, he couldn't. He missed her, and is now all alone. If only he could tell her... Now was his chance. Oneshot. Linebeck x Ciela


So yeah, I recently bought Hyrule Historia, my new bible. :) And somehow I got caught up in Phantom Hourglass again. Linebeck is my favorite character, and strangely enough, I love pairing him with Ciela. Yeah, inter-species stuff! Lurvly oneshot.

I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

He sighed, pushing his loose hair from his face. Linebeck focused his gaze on the window that was opened slightly, letting the cool crisp air into the ship.

The captain sat up, finding sleep to be futile.

Five years had passed since the adventure with Link and…

Linebeck frowned. He didn't want to think about her.

"_Oh…well, thank goodness, Linebeck! Now I don't have to look at you any longer. I was getting tired of seeing you all the time!"_

_A small twinge fell to his heart. He plastered a mock look of anger on h_is _face as he turned his back on the fairy. "Ugh! That's my line! Get out of here, and good riddance!"_

_A pause. Words had come to mind; words he had wanted to say for a long time…_

"_Well…I'm leaving now…" Ciela took on a saddened tone._

_So many words he wished he could say; to express how he felt about her, and how good of a friend she was, and to thank her for being there for him…_

…_and how he was going to miss her…_

_But he chose not to._

"…_Thanks, Linebeck." Her words were a soft whisper._

He missed her. Ever since the day she left.

And Link was gone now, too…faring the seas with Tetra.

The sea captain was all alone now. And he hated it.

A loud thump resounded from the deck above, causing Linebeck to jolt out of bed. He continued up the stairs to the ship deck.

It was the middle of the night; the skies were dark like ebony, filled with light rain. He had to squint to see in the darkness. A faint glow surrounded a mass of flesh.

A body.

"What the…" The man kneeled down next to the unconscious being. He slid a hand around the body to turn it over.

It was a woman. Her skin was pale like the snow and icy to the touch. Long, golden locks fell slowly from her face as she was moved.

"How…did she get up here?" he muttered quietly. A human would have to leap like a dolphin to end up on the deck from the water.

He shook his head. That wasn't important. Her body temperature was falling. The lack of clothing wasn't helping her much either.

With a huff, Linebeck slid his arms under her back, carrying her down below deck.

He sets her down gently in his bed, wrapping her up tight in the bed sheets. He sat down next to her, hoping she would start retaining body heat.

Linebeck studied her in the silence, putting a hand to her face. It was soft and silky, almost like feeing a cloud. Her hair was golden and vibrant, like the rays of the sun. It was long and wavy, almost reaching down to her knees. Looking at her, he felt like he had seen her somewhere before.

She was simply beautiful. The worn sailor watched her contently.

An hour passed, and the woman stirred slightly.

"Unnngh…where am I?" She stretched slowly, finally opening her eyes.

Boy, were they miraculous. They were a dazzling blue speckled with emerald green, almost resembling to the earth.

Linebeck stared at her. "So, you're awake."

The woman stared at him, shock filled her face.

He was a little confused. She just kept looking at him. "…You okay?"

The mysterious woman jolted upwards, grappling her arms around his neck. "…Linebeck!..." Her voice was a strained whisper.

"Woah, what the hell?" He wrenched her away to get a better look at her. "How do you know me? Who are you?"

She gave him a small, playful smile. He watched her cluelessly.

A sparkle in her eye gave it away.

_Sparkle…_

"C-…Ciela?!"

The spirit's smile widened as a response. "It's good to see you, Linebeck."

His heart plunged. His fairy friend whom he had missed dearly was now beside him.

And without clothes.

He blushed slightly, sliding off his bed in search of clothes.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciela asked innocently.

Pulling out a white polo shirt and a pair of pants, he responded flatly. "I'm not talking to you until ya put some goddamn clothes on."

The spirit of courage glanced down at herself, her face becoming beet red. "Goddesses! How embarrassing!"

Handing her the clothing, he drew his gaze to the window.

"I can't believe I'm wearing your clothes."

He looks back at Ciela, fully dressed. "It's just temporary, calm down. By the way, I wanted to ask…"

She sat on her legs, looking playful and happy. "Ask away."

_And rather sexy…_

He shook his head again. "Ah…how are you like this?"

"Like what?"

He gave her a flat look. "Well, if you haven't noticed, you're sorta human."

"What do you mean?...oh right." She smiles. "Spirits take on a human form when they enter your world unless otherwise, like Grandpa. In the ocean realm, I take on the form of a fairy."

"Huh. Interesting."

Silence fell between the two. The flashback Linebeck had thought about earlier had come to mind again. "Hey…Sparkles…"

"Hmm?" she watched him intently.

He moved back to sit on the bed, his back facing the fairy girl. "I've…missed you, okay? I keep thinking of that day you said goodbye. There's so much I wanted to… say to you…but I didn't…cause I'm a jerk…"

"Linebeck."

He glanced back at her.

Ciela gestured for him to come closer. "I've got a secret for you."

He complied slowly. Once again her arms wrapped around his neck, but this time she met his lips with hers in a gentle kiss that lasted for minutes. They parted, both drawing for breath.

She chuckled, smiling. "I love you too."

* * *

Well there. Just had to do that.


End file.
